Chrono Nightmare
by Mekasaka
Summary: With Duran's armies marching across the universe can a human Sarah Kerrigan save creation from total destruction...?
1. Time Rift

**Chrono Nightmare**

By: Elder Tale Bringer

A large bloated object escorted by 4 mutalisks came into view. It hovered into the Godspeeds docking bay and at the top of the ship, the bridge, Shento could hear screams and the sound of a hydralisk's telltale acid spines piercing men… his men.

5 minutes of waiting and silence. Then the sound of something walking filled the room. Seconds passed.. Then there was a pounding on the bridge door. The pounding grew louder. A voice could be heard faintly. "Then just slice through it with your acid!" A hideous roar came and a green acid spine smashed through the door impaling an officer.

Shento's eyes widened as the Queen of Blades herself stepped in. He took a glance at the dead officer. The acid spine was at least 10 feet long. A hydra's spine was normally only 3 feet long. Shento knew… he had been a lowly marine back in the early days of the war. A hydra's spine in your shoulder wasn't something you forgot easily.

"Hello Captain Shento. Like my pets? They aren't normal hydralisks. They're the best. My 'Hunter Killers'. Anyway, you have some very valuable information that is vital to my future plans. This is the technical ship of your fleet… the one that keeps all the information on the sectors and planets of the galaxy. Now I can give you a choice Adrian. You can give me the access codes to the main computer willingly and I will make your death short and painless or I can slice your head open and probe it from your brain.

Adrian shook his head. "What has happened to you Sarah… you've changed so much…" Kerrigan was silent for a moment before walking up to Adrian. "It was fate that did this to me my friend. But I am happy with who and what I am. Arcturus leaving me on that platform was the best thing that ever happened in my life. I don't take prisoners now… if I did they would be fed to my Devouring Ones.

The sound of gunfire was heard suddenly and a radio transmission came through. "Sir! We have Zerg units penetrating our defenses! We don't have enough men to maintain a suitable defense we're…" *bzzzzzt*

Adrian sat down in his chair with a look of defeat on his face. "Do what you want Sarah. I won't stop you. The code is…"

A gunshot rang through the room and the captain slumped in his seat dead. The ensign of the ship turned his gun towards Kerrigan and started firing.

"Damn you human!" she shrieked and ran forward and extended her claws effectively slicing him in half. The Hunter Killers began shooting their spines killing everyone in the room. That being done Kerrigan walked up to the master computer and touched it.

Information of tactical bases on the Moon and Mars flowed into the Psychic queen's brain. Weapon schematics, political leaders, mineral and vespene gas amount accounts.

After a good 5 minutes of absorbing the ship's data she took a step back then slowly turned and walked out of the room. When she and her escort of Hunters got back into the Overlord her voice reverberated through the Mutalisks and Devourers heads.

"Destroy the ship and meet back at my platform above Char." All hell broke loose.

Kerrigan had other things to do. A certain machine on Auir needed to be destroyed.

************************************

On the Protoss homeworld Auir the hum of newly constructed Protoss buildlings filled the air bringing a sense of serenity to the still burning and charred planet.

Inside the main citadel Jim Raynor, Artanis, Zeratul, and the Executor were outlining the final plans for their move.

It had been proposed a week ago by the head scientist of Raynor's Raiders and the Khalai Psy Corps. to construct a device that could alter the entire course of the war using a device that created an enormous backlash of energy to warp the user to any time.

Construction had taken the whole 7 days but finally it was ready. George Greesch and Kal'hai stood before the war council.

"Our construction of ze Chrono Shifter iz complete sir," the scientist said in a heavy German accent. 

'To activate the Chrono Shifter we will need a large amount of power. It will require that we shut off the entire bases power supply for a good 10 minutes.' Kah'hai added.

Raynor stood up then. "Well then let's get this show on the road. Executor you're the only one who can give the final order on this."

'Shutting down power… now.' The lights went out and the Chrono Shifter turned on. Beams of electricity cackled into a silver ball suspended in the middle of a circular platform.

"We should get all our forces moving to the Chrono Shifter. Once that things on it will only stay active for about a minute. Our entire base here will be transported back to Auir at the exact place around the time Mengsk sent Kerrigan to that damn platform above Char. If what the Executor says is true then we're gonna land smack dab in the middle of a Zerg attack."

At that moment Jim heard something in his radar that made his blood go cold. "Sir! Our comsat is detecting a whole Zerg fleet! Were getting masses of air units and about 50 overlords! With both our bases power turned off we aren't going to stand a damn chance!"

Jim cursed loudly and turned to the Terran and Protoss forces. "Guys were gonna have a helluva time defending the Chrono Shifter. With the power gone the cannons and turrets aren't gonna work. The bunkers need a steady supply of power too or else the doors wont open."

Several Mutalisks flew in suddenly and dive bombed the troops. Marines stimmed and dragoons started firing bolts of energy and the Mutas were fried. Several Guardians flew in with Devourer support while more Mutas came in from the other side. They all seemed to be ignoring the men and going after…

"The Chrono Shifter!" Raynor yelled. The device was burning but the power was still feeding into the machine. The overlords had landed close enough to the ground and Hydraslisks with Zergling support flooded out. 

Psi Storms raged above and siege tanks rained deadly fire from above as Jim's bike was working overtime with grenades. Artanis was flying above with his small fleet blowing apart overlords and mutalisks as Zeratul went hand to hand with a group of zerglings.

Then SHE appeared. Like a demoness queen from Hell she walked slowly towards the group being pressed firmly back closer towards the Chrono Shifter. 

Her eyes lit up and her arms raised as clouds appeared and lightning bolts rained down on men and tanks. The survivors crawled closer until they were right up against the Chrono Shifter's walls. 

Jim jumped off his wrecked bike and grabbed his G-99 Gauss Rifle. Kerrigan walked up in front of her force of Hydras and Zerglings that awaited the order to slaughter the enemy.

"I see you've been a bit busy since I let you live Jim. A mistake I regret." Jim sneered and said spitefully, "Go to hell Kerrigan. You and all of your damn Zerg pets." 

With that he raised his rifle and shot at Kerrigan. She jumped out of the way and let out a cry that pierced the ears of everyone in the area. The Hydras shrieked and the zerg mass surged forward.

The Chrono Shifter's sphere suddenly lit up and in a tremendous glow it bathed everyone. Everyone stopped dead and looked up to the sphere. It started humming softly but continued to get louder.

A radio message came in. "Commander Raynor! You must be in ze Chrono Shifter for your forces to be transported! I connected their life signatures to yours so its as if you're all in the same place at once! Hurry!"

Jim made a mad dash for the Chrono Shifter and began climbing the ladder to a large platform above the Chrono Shifter's sphere.

"You must jump in at my count! On three! One! Two! THREE! JUMP IN ZE CHRONO SHIFTER NOW COMMANDER!"

Jim closed his eyes and leaped off the top of the platform right into the sphere.

**************************************

Immediately he hit the ground and looked up. Mutalisks and scouts were dogfighting above while a carrier smashed into the ground in a fireball. He looked down and saw photon cannons shooting at Hydralisks and Zerglings. 

Jim's own forces and the future protoss forces began attacking the Zerg on instinct as the shocked Protoss at the time looked on.

The Chrono Shifter was gone, explaining why Jim had landed face first in the dirt. Within 10 minutes the Zerg force had been repelled and cheers of victory rang from the Protoss and Terran soldiers.

Zeratul ran up to Raynor his eyes bright. 'This is a great turn of events, Command Raynor. Artanis tells me that we originally lost this battle. We may yet have a chance to turn the tide of this war to our favor.'

Artanis walked up then and started talking in a shaking voice. "The great one… he… he… requests an audience with us!" he said in a very excited and anxious tone.

Jim raised an eyebrow. "Must be Tassadar. You're the only guy who reveres him that much."

10 minutes later the group was in the base's Nexus waiting for Tassadar.

The templar came in and looked at them shocked. 'A Terran? Here?' he looked over to Artanis. 'Cadet Artanis? Shouldn't you be in Ke'ilar?' Then to Zeratul. 'Zeratul my friend? Back already?'

Jim shook his head. "Tassadar have we got a story for you."

***************************************  
It took over two hours to explain everything and Tassadar shook his head slowly. 'But… how could this have all happened?'

'Our pride destroyed our race in the end Tassadar. We must learn from our mistakes in that doomed timeline and make sure they do not affect this one.' Zeratul responded.

Everyone stood up then and began to walk out. 

'Wait.' Tassadar turned to them.

'You said a close friend of yours was killed on that desert planet… well you should sit down.' A video screen above them suddenly turned on revealing none other than…

"Fenix!" They all shouted. The Protoss nodded and spoke. 'It is good to see all of you… even if I haven't met some of you yet,' he said glancing to Artanis and Jim. 'But Tassadar has informed me of our grave future… I also understand that a Terran ghost will be infested by the Overmind's corruptive touch. _On the very same platform on which the Executor sent an army of our warriors a day ago._

Jim jerked violently. "DAMN! I have to get there NOW and save her!" he began to run out the door when a hand grabbed him

"Vait vight zere Command Raynor." Professor Greesch said appearing out of nowhere. "Your 'past' self still exists in zis time. It iz extremely important zat you not be seen by Sarah Kerrigan or anyone zat would recognize you. There would be quite ze uproar if there was a Jim Raynor down there and also on ze Hyperion."

Raynor nodded and ran out to board a waiting carrier Zeratul had prepared.

******************************

"Commander? Jim? What the hell is going on here, where's our evac!?" Sarah Kerrigan threw the radio down and raised her C-10 Canister Rifle, blowing a Zergling's head off. "And where did all these Zerg come from?"

Over 500 Zerg were pouring into New Gettysburg and every attempt that the Sons of Korhal were making could not stop the tidal wave of death. Arcturus Mengsk looked down onto the platform from his seat in the Hyperion's bridge. Jim Raynor could not believe his eyes.

"You aren't going to just LEAVE her there are you?!" he yelled looking towards Mengsk.

"I am. Sarah will be known as the Son's of Korhal's greatest martyr." Jim's look of astonishment soon turned to one of anger.

"Don't do this Arcturus! DON'T DO THIS!"

Mengsk turned his back on Jim. "It's done Jim." He could only look on knowing he could not do anything to save his friend.

******************************

"Ah shit. We're too late." Future Jim could only look on knowing he could not do anything to save his friend. "Ah to hell with this! Zeratul I'm going down there!" Jim grabbed his Gauss Rifle and ordered the Captain to lower the carrier near the platform.

"You guys! And girls! With me now!" he yelled to a group of Marines and Medics. "We're going to save Kerrigan no matter the cost."

Yells and war cries erupted as the carrier's docking bay detatched and the group jumped into the former Protoss base. Several Zerglings and Hydralisks diverted their attention from a burning Pylon to attack the newcomers.

Jim fired at a Hydralisk blowing its arm off while his Marines did a nice number on the Zerglings. More zerg surged forward and the Medics were wearing out their healing reserves.

"Damn we can't keep this up long sir!" a marine yelled. Zeratul's voice came in suddenly.

'Commander Raynor, if you can reach New Gettysburg and hold your position for 10 minutes we can have our Arbiters warp in our armies. Artanis and his fleet will move in then bombing the Zerg.'

Raynor shot a Zergling in the face then responded. "Alright Zeratul we'll do what we can." He turned to his men. "We gotta get to the Command Center now. I don't give a damn if Kerrigan sees me or not but we have to get to her before the Zerg do. New Gettysburg is a 5 minute march from here and I remember there being enough bunkers to hold off another 5 minutes. We gotta get there now."

******************************  
"Lieutenant Kerrigan we can't hold the Zerg much longer! They're breaking through our defenses like they were toys!" a marine radioed from his bunker. Kerrigan threw her rifle down and tried radioing the Hyperion again. 

"Arcturus! Jim! Anyone! Please respond!" she cried desperately.

(Future) Jim heard the message in his comlink and recognizing it as Kerrigan's voice responded quickly.

"Sarah! We'll be there in a few minutes! Just hold out a little longer!" Kerrigan stood puzzled for a moment. Jim was on the Hyperion and there was no sign on the Command Center's computer that it had touched down. Dismissing the thought and just being thankful that help was coming she turned back to the window as the Zerg came ever closer. "You better hurry Jim…"

******************************  
  


"Spread out guys! Back up those bunkers while I get to the Command Center!" Jim yelled as they entered the burning city.

'Damn there's no way I'll get there in time on foot…" he thought. Jim looked to the side and saw a "Vulture! Perfect!" 

A crashed vulture was laying on the side of the road but it was still operable. Jumping on it Jim sped off towards the CC in the middle of town.

When he arrived the CC's door was barricaded and guns were propped up in the windows. 

"Let me in dammit! It's Raynor!" A marine's head appeared. "What the hell are you doing here? Nevermind. Step back."

The door opened up and Jim ran inside towards the Command room. Sarah was sitting in a chair and could only look on helplessly knowing that no one would get off the platform alive. A muffled voice came from the command room's door at that moment.

"The hell I care about clearance codes! Let me in unless you want this bullet in your head!" 

"Let him in!" Sarah yelled. The door opened and an extremely fatigued Jim Raynor stumbled in. "What the hell is going on up there? And why the hell are you down here!?" Sarah yelled as Jim sat on the ground breathing hard.

"Long story, I'll tell you later. Do you have enough men to survive for another 5 minutes?" 

"The hell I do. We have enough forces for about 2 minutes. If Arcturus SENT DOWN AN EVAC. IT WOULD BE NICE!" she yelled startling a com officer.

Jim's face turned grim. "There isn't going to BE an evac Sarah. Arcturus sent you down knowing it would be suicide destroying the Protoss and holding off a Zerg attack at the same time. He left you for dead, but we're not letting that happen. Not again."

"Not again…?" Sarah asked a look of bewilderment on her face. An explosion rocked the ground suddenly as Guardians began firing on buildlings. 

"We cant hold out any longer. Those Zerg are going to penetrate the Command Center any time now."

Jim looked at his watch. "Wouldn't count on that. If everything goes right we'll have reinforcements coming in about… now."

The sound of engines pierced the sky suddenly as three Arbiters flew in backed up by several Scouts and Corsairs. "Damn, Protoss reinforcements! We're really dead now." Jim smirked. "Wanna bet?"

The blue portal of a Recall appeared under the Arbiters and a large group of Zealots, Dragoons, and Templar appeared. Zeratul shouted and they launched their attacks at the Zerg. "What the hell…?" an astonished Sarah looked on. Artanis and his fleet threw their missles at the surprised Mutalisks and Guardians, blowing them apart instantly.

Zerglings and Hydras ran around frantically trying to find a target to shoot at but seeing only blurbs of cloaked Protoss under the veil of the Arbiters. They were killed instantly as Zeratul sliced into their bodies into pieces with his blades. All around New Gettysburg the battle raged as the Zerg were slowly pushed back onto the ramps to their foul base.

The Protoss forces made their way up the creep covered ramps into a landscape of living flesh. Several creep colonies lay around a large brownish structure with 3 spires lined with spikes sticking out of it. It was indeed the a sick looking thing, the Hive, and there were three of them around an enormous creature that resembled a large slug. Bluish veins popped out along the creature as it shook violently. It was a Cerebrate, universally hated by any not of the swarm.

Zerglings and Hydralisks ran around frantically as if trying to find a way off the platform. Drones had abandoned their mineral gathering and were creating structures randomly just to cancel them before they were finished mutating. Mutalisks could be seen in the distance flying away from the platform with about 5 overlords.

All in all the defense of the base was pretty pathetic. Quickly destroying the sunken colonies with few casualties Zeratul walked up to the Cerebrate. Extending a hand he put it firmly to the foul slug's head. After a few moments he released his hand and turned to the Executor.

'Executor, this is Nargil of the Fenris Brood. If I remember correctly they are known for their ability to retain almost any scent for life. There is a chance that the Zerg rooted here because they smelled Kerrigan on the Hyperion! The war records tell of the Fenris brood's main swarm center existing on this platform in our time. It would be wise to kill this Cerebrate quickly.'

The Executor nodded and Zeratul called out to his forces. 'Stand back everybody. I am going to kill this Cerebrate!'

A voice eminated through the platform suddenly. 

_Even if I die on this platform today the Overmind's rule is absolute. Your feeble attacks cannot harm a Cerebrate! I shall be reincarnated by dawn! So go ahead foolish Protoss, give your best shot. It makes no difference!_

Zeratul smirked and looked at the slug. 'Perhaps you have never heard of the Dark Templar. Remember my name Cerebrate. I am Zeratul of Shakuras and my power exceeds those of even the Overmind's reincarnative abilities. Now learn the true definition of pain you vile creature!'

With that Zeratul extended his warp blade and rose it high in the air. It began to glow as Zeratul's arm started shaking.

_You are bluffing! No attack can truly kill us! You… you are lying! I know it! Overmind please guide me!_

The Cerebrate saw a beam of energy extend from the Protoss's arm. It shook violently in fear. Was this truly the end? Was he telling the truth? Was it the will of the swar…

*SLICE*

And the Cerebrate knew no more.

*****************************  
  


A year in the future the Queen of Blades jerked violently feeling Nargil's life signature suddenly be cut. Her own Cerebrate, Araq, began speaking quickly. 

_My Queen, the Fenris Brood is out of control! It seems Nargil is dead but I have no clue how. We shall have to exterminate them as we did Zasz's brood._

Kerrigan cursed and gave the order to destroy Fenris.

Hydralisks and Zerglings surged forward supported by hulking Ultralisks while Mutalisks and Guardians flew overhead bombing the renegade Fenris Brood. As the last Hive was torn to bits Kerrigan turned back to her current problem. Strange creatures were appearing on her planets and destroying the colonies there with unbelievable speed. Reports from various Overlords described them as half Protoss, half Zerg hybrids. If that were true then Kerrigan had a severe problem on her hands. Duran's disappearance hadn't helped either. But she was finally starting to get the picture…

*****************************  
  


Samir Duran laughed as he stood atop a hovering metal platform as his Prozerg creations marched in vast numbers across the planet leaving behind a trail of death and destruction. Entire Zerg armies were ripped to shreds instantly by the Psionic storms of the hybrids as well as the Plagues and Decay of the Prozerg Dreadnaught, specialized air unit of Duran's army.

Zelings and Dragoolisks ran across the battlefield at incredible speeds tearing through Zerg buildings and units as if they were chew toys. The full force of the Xel'naga's true intent had finally materialized. And Duran, last descendent of the Xel'naga, was determined to take over the universe and secure his place as supreme ruler of all creation…

To be continued…

Stay tuned for chapter two which will be out sometime before month's end.


	2. And they go marching on...

**Chrono Nightmare  
**Chapter 2

Samir Duran hovered above his Protoss/Zerg hybrid army as they slaughtered another Zerg base on Char. A few Mutalisks flew by vainly trying to take the corrupted Xel'naga down. Sighing, Duran pulled out his C-10 Canister Rifle and shot several darts into the mutas. They smashed into the ground and exploded in a cloud of poison.

Duran's commander, Zeltath'in, flew up to Duran's platform. Zeltath'in, the lead commander of every land and air force in Duran's Swarm had all the attributes of a severely screwed up creature. His face was that of a Protoss, a large Khaydarin crystal shown brightly on his forehead. His arms were like scythed blades, stained with blood from the countless slaughters from his hands. His legs were that of a Zerglings, hunched and ready to strike at any moment and razor sharp wings lay on his back enabling him to fly.

Duran looked up at the hovering Zeltath'in and yawned in boredom. "Another Zerg base down Sir. I have scouted the area and there is only one hive cluster left to destroy. It is the largest of the clusters and the most heavily guarded. Araq, leader of the Jourmangand brood, resides there. I remember you mentioning it several times Sir. You seem to respect this Cerebrate."

The Xel'naga laughed and nodded. "That Cerebrate is the smartest I have ever seen. Smarter than Kerrigan even. In any case Araq is an obstacle which must be eliminated. But… there is a problem. Araq is tuned into my Psychic energy so he can sense when I'm near. Even now it is preparing its defenses for the coming onslaught. This will be quite bloody…" 

***********************************  
  
Araq pulsated back and forth. Duran's armies were coming… and the bulk of the Cerebrate's forces were still fighting what was left of the Fenris Brood. Even with the considerable forces guarding his hive cluster Araq had little confidence in it. It had sensed firsthand the pain of a Zergling as it was ripped apart by the unbelievable frenzy of a Zeling and the unbelievable burning of a Dragoolisk's acid energy beam.

And the Dreadnoughts. The sheer fury of the behemoth half creature, half carrier was incomprehensible. Their rapid psi storms and constant plaguing destroyed whole groups of Zerglings and Hydralisks within minutes. With Daggoth dead and the Tiamat brood rampaging throughout space Jourmangand had lost its edge. The two swarms were like brothers. They supported each other when one was flanked and vice versa. But now noone could save it. Not even his Queen of Blades.

It was a dark time and Araq still could not understand how Nargil suddenly died. It was as if his brother had just vanished into thin air leaving behind a rampant brood. Kerrigan was across the galaxy on Aiur mopping up the remains of the Protoss. Escape was impossible, Duran had a blockade of Dreadnoughts in Char's orbit preventing any form of air evacuation.

The fear of the Cerebrate was clearly felt in every Zerg in the cluster. Even the Overlords knew that nothing good was coming to them. Duran sensed this fear and he smiled. "Perhaps it won't be quite as difficult as I perceived…"

"Give the order Sir, and victory is yours!" Zelthat'in yelled. Duran thrust his arm forward and war cries erupted from the armies as they rushed in a mad frenzy over the hills towards Araq's hive cluster.

************************************  
  


The Queen of Blades stepped walked up to the Chrono Shifter. Kerrigan knew that Jim had traveled back in time and after a few minutes found the last time period pointing to about the time she was infested.

As much as she would have liked being Human again, she knew that to be would destroy everything her brood had fought for. This could not happen. If it meant killing her past self then so be it. The Zerg would be victorious no matter what… With that she jumped into the portal of the device. Six Hunter Killers followed suit and the portal closed.

************************************  
  


Buildings blew up in gushes of blood and flesh as the clusters final defenses fell. The Zerg were being sliced apart at an alarming rate and Araq knew that defeat was inevitable. Overlords and Mutalisks were shot down from the sky and psi storms erupted throughout the whole area. 

It wasn't long before only the hulking Cerebrate itself was left. Duran directed his platform to land next to Araq. There he got out and walked up to the shaking slug. Duran placed his hand on Araq's body and images suddenly surged through his head. Countless battles. Kerrigan's Rebirth. Fenix's death. The fallen armies of the Outer Rim. Crushing every Protoss and Terran army who threatened its platform. Kerrigan's final message. 

"On Auir that bastard Raynor is constructing a device that could destroy all we have labored for. The Chrono Shifter shall be destroyed Araq, mark my words."

Duran raised an eyebrow. "Chrono Shifter? Sounds like time travel. Hmm…" Araq pulsated. His voice filled Duran's.

'Duran, do what you will with me but know that my Queen intends to stop this madness. Should I die here today every Zerg brood will go into a frenzy and slaughter you.'

Duran laughed. "Well then Araq, I just won't kill you. Zeltath'in! Bring me the Psychic Dominators!"

Zeltath'in flew next to Duran with 2 round objects. "These Psychic Dominators may be too powerful my lord. They might kill Araq if they're set wrong."

Nodding Duran turned to Araq. "Now my friend, I think it's time that you sleep." Duran pressed a small button on the Dominators and a spike slid out. The Xel'naga took one and plunged it into Araq. The cerebrate spasmed as Duran walked over to the other side of Araq and plunged the other Dominator in.

"That should keep you quiet Araq. Now, if you will excuse me I have a Queen Bitch to kill."

Within moments Duran's army was gone and Araq lay on Char, his thoughts not his own, his will Duran's. A vain message still cried out from the hulking beast. 'My brood. My queen. All gone… all gone…'

*****************************  
  
Sarah Kerrigan woke up, sweating at what she had just seen. Something wasn't right. Her, a Queen? Commander of the Zerg broods? And who was this Duran… shaking it off she lay back down trying to get back to sleep. The quiet hum of the Protoss base on Auir they had relocated to was quite peaceful…

*****************************  
  


The Queen of Blades looked up at the dark sky. Her elite guard of Hunter Killers stood around wary. Kerrigan definitely felt a familiar presence in the area. "We're going." She said simply as she started towards the Protoss base. The Hunter Killers let out roars and followed.

'Soon… she thought. Soon they will pay. They would dare change my destiny? They will ALL pay!'

*****************************  
  


Silently another watched from the heavens above the universe. It saw the events that took place. The rift in time was unacceptable. It wouldn't be long before a person with the wrong body would jump into the rift and destable the universe. The space-time continuum could not be altered. But it would bide its time. Now wasn't the right moment to interfere…

**End of Part 2**

A/N: eh sorry this took so long, I've been kinda lazy. Chapter 3 should be out soon though I think.


	3. The shiny figure and Duran

**A/N:** In response to Zelinko's comments on me ripping stuff out of RA 2: The idea behind the Chrono Shifter is to travel backwards in time. Now if I remember the Chronosphere is used for transporting units anywhere on the map. That isn't time travel if you ask me. And in response to ie: I have no 'Psychic Dominators' that fry your brain and make you obey a bald egomaniac. As far as I know the only use of time travel was with Einstein's building that transports you to the past and you have to be sitting in the thing for it to work. I was never thinking of RA2 at any time while writing this and just wanted to clear that up. Thank you.

**Chrono Nightmare**

Chapter 3

Duran approached the Chrono Shifter apprehensively. It glinted in the moonlight of Auir contrary to the rest of the Protoss base which still burned into the night. It seemed in working order though he wasn't sure how it was being powered. Crackles of energy eminated from the top of the shifter and a humming sound pulsated from the core of it.

"This is quite amazing… not even my ancestors had the knowledge of how to bend time itself. If I know those Terran and Protoss fools they tried to go back in time to save Kerrigan. It seems they don't have their priorities correct. But if Kerrigan isn't infested then there's no telling what my past self may do…"

Zeltath'in, who was standing next to Duran, gazed at the Chrono Shifter apprehensively. "Can this… device… really transport entire armies?"

Duran nodded. "It would seem so. The Terrans and Protoss already went back in time. Infested Kerrigan and several other Zerg troops seem to have gone as well. If it worked for them then it will work for my armies. Zeltath'in ready the Chrono Shifter, I'm sure some Terran left a manual around somewhere."

Sure enough Zeltath'in picked up a small book reading "**Chrono Shifter Operations Manual, Written by Professor Greesch.**"

A few minutes later the machine rumbled to life and a huge blue-white portal materialized.

Duran, on his hovering platform, yelled out to the thousands of Prozerg warriors. "Go my children! Destroy the infidels who would dare to try and rewrite history! Our time has come to reveal ourselves to the Universe! Strike fear into the hearts of our enemies! Spread hatred throughout the worlds! Let destruction run rampant across the stars! Now GO!"

Thousands of warcries erupted and the Prozerg began their trek into the portal with Zeltath'in at the lead. Duran stayed back watching the Prozerg swarm into the huge portal. When the last Prozerg had gone into the portal Duran slowly flew towards it. As he neared the portal it flickered for a second.

Startled, Duran flew faster towards the portal. It flickered more this time and disappeared suddenly. Eyes wide Duran raced towards the control deck but before he could even get near the Chrono Shifter a brilliant white light enveloped the ground around the shifter. Fearful for the first time in his 5700 years of living, Duran could only watch in a sort of awe. What happened next changed the course of Duran's life.

A huge beam of iridescent white energy poured out from the sky and slammed into the Chrono Shifter's top creating a large hole. Everything was silent for a second then… A huge explosion of white light erupted from the Chrono Shifter and Duran was thrown into the ground covering his eyes.

Half a minute later the light began to slowly fade. Duran sat up and looked towards the Chrono Shifter. Gasping, he saw small fragments of machinery laying around. Looking up he saw a grand mass of clouds swirling angelically. Bright light penetrated the area where Duran sat even though it was midnight.

It was all very majestic even to a 5700 year old being but the realization of what had just happened suddenly clicked in Duran's head. "SHIT! That was my only way to the past! Why dammit! WHY!? I WAS DESTINED TO LEAD! THE LORD OF THE UNIVERSE!"

A booming voice entered Duran's mind at that moment. '**_Silence mortal, I will not have any of this senseless talk.' _**Quite frankly Duran was taken aback at being called a 'mortal' and using 'senseless' talk. "Who are you? A damn Protoss who has robbed me of my rightful place?!"

'**_Far from it. Normally we never interfere with mortal affairs but you must not be allowed to travel through time. It would be catastrophic on the lives of every living being in the universe in every time.'_**

****

"What are you talking about fool? I am a Xel'naga, the most powerful being in the universe! You will die for saying such things mark my words!" The voice laughed mockingly, infuriating Duran more.

'**_Hahaha… You are truly a fool Duran. Your psionic capabilities are strong but they are not fit for time travel. Every creature has a certain amount of psi energy. When they travel through time there is a backlash of that energy. Most living entities do not have enough psi for the backlash to do much, not even the Terran Ghosts or the Protoss Templar. But you Duran… your powers would create a backlash too strong for us to contain. The universe would be destroyed and we would have to start everything over from the start.'_**

****

Duran yelled out enraged. "I demand that you show yourself fool! I will kill you with my own hands!" with that the Xel'naga pulled out a bluish sword with various runic inscriptions. '**_As you wish mortal. But do not expect to live.'_**

A flash of white light erupted and a beam of energy struck the ground a few feet from where Duran stood. In its place stood a bright and tall figure. Gold chain armor glowed brightly and a gold coif surrounded the being's head. Only black could be seen in its face, if there was one there. Long shimmering white wings flurried back and forth as if they were alive. On the being's side hung a sheath with a glowing handle protruding from it.

Duran stood in awe and terror. He stood there trembling and gasping. "You… you can't be… it's impossible…"

**_'It seems you still know me then. I thought you wouldn't be a problem but you cannot be trusted. Duran… you will die here and now.'_**

****

Duran smirked then. "Bring it on Tyrael. You may have beaten me 5500 years ago but I have grown far more powerful." With that the ancient Xel'naga raised his sword and charged towards the archangel. He sliced into the surprised Archangel's body before Tyrael thrust his hand out and blew Duran away. He landed in a heap a few feet away.

****

**_'You may be stronger but you are still mentally foolish. I have watched over this universe ever since the evils walked upon the earth. I will not stand by passively as YOU destroy all we have worked for. You shall face the wrath of Azurewrath and forever be silenced from this mortal coil.'_**

****

Tyrael unsheathed his sword and the crystal-blue blade saw light for the first time in thousands of years.

**_'Now is the time you die.'_**

Duran stood up and smiled. "Not without a fight old timer. Not without a fight." 

Silence dominated for a few seconds. Then the two superior powerful beings jumped high into the air and dived towards each other yelling death cries.

**End of Part 3**

A/N: Part 4 will be out soon should I get one more review.


	4. Where everyone is at this point

**Chrono Nightmare**

Chapter 4

Duran parried each blow but it was clear that the archangel's unlimited energy would get him in the end. If only Tyrael showed some kind of weakness in his fighting style then Duran could exploit it. But Tyrael's skill was flawless as he thrust his sword towards Duran once more.

Duran stepped back a few paces and slowly made a few steps to the right. Tyrael went to the left as they circled each other. Tyrael made the first move, lunging towards Duran at an inhuman speed. Duran was prepared though and rolled out of the way and quickly raised his sword to parry the blow that had been meant to sever his head.

They both backed off and circled each other again. Duran lunged this time and raised his sword above his head for a deathblow. He swung down with all his might and smashed the ground. He turned around in time to see a blue sword being shoved through his body. Tyrael pulled out the sword and swung down again slicing Duran's right arm off. Then twirling around he brought Azurewrath down in a diagonal arc from Duran's shoulder to his leg thrusting the sword into the ground.

Duran gurgled for a moment, then his body split into two and he fell to the ground in a puddle of his own blood. Tyrael stood up and picked up Duran's sword. Sheathing his own Azurewrath he began slowly walking back towards the glowing light.

A low rumbling sound erupted suddenly as Tyrael was about to step back into the light.

****

**_gEt bAck HeRe tYraeL… I'm NoT tHroUgh wIth yoU yeT…_**

****

Tyrael whipped around to see Duran's body fusing together slowly. A few seconds later it began to rise, a horrid mess of flesh, bones, and blood. Before Tyrael stood a true hellspawn, horns protruding from every part of the body and faces of tortured souls flowing throughout its grayish body.

****

**_'It seems you are truly from Hell Duran. Prepare to meet Diablo.''_**

**********************************  
  


Reavers shot their destructive scarabs through various Sons of Korhal infrastructure as the city of New Antietam burned on the dusty sands of Korhal. The attack had been a complete surprise and casualties were light. For the last month the Terran and Protoss under the command of Zeratul and Artanis had been raiding and destroying the Sons of Korhal for its deception and betrayal of Kerrigan. Jim and Sarah were on Tarsonis with their own forces wiping out the Confederacy and outlying Zerg bases.

Mengsk had been caught totally off guard and his forces had been slow to respond to the joint attacks of Terran and Protoss. Inside the Nexus of the Protoss headquarters near the Dominion capital of Augustgrad Zeratul and Artanis planned their next attack in the twilight hours of the planet.

Artanis, Zeratul, and several other Protoss templar stood around a tactical psi map hovering above a table.

_'Judging by the way the Dominion defenses are laid out it would probably be wise to attack from… Sector 6._

Artanis pointed at a piece of land west of Augustgrad.

****

**_'Do not be so quick to judge the best attack point from defenses alone. It could very well be a trap. These terrans are intelligent, we've seen that from Raynor and Kerrigan. A weaker defense could be a lure into a large force, we've used this tactic for many battles and it wouldn't be surprising if the terrans use it…'_**

****

Artanis nodded. '_Perhaps we should attack from two sides. The map indicates that sector 4 has light defenses.' _Artanis pointed to a small area north of Augustgrad. _'Should one of the areas be a trap then the second force should be able to punch a hole through the defenses large enough to clear a path for our fleet.'_

Zeratul nodded in approval. '**_Well conceived plan Artanis. We will move out at daybreak, but for now let us rest.' _**The Protoss filed out as the computer began blipping. It began lighting up and a small hologram appeared. 

Improper shutdown detected. 

Resuming download of Augustgrad defenses…

… 

………… 

Download complete. 

Analysis beginning…

Heavy defenses detected in Sectors 4, 9, and 6, attacking from these sectors are highly inadvisable…

***************************************  
  
A Greater Spire collapsed in a pile of flesh and blood as the arclite shells of the siege tanks blew it apart. Marines marched around the area, shooting anything moving that was Zerg. Wraiths flew overhead shooting down Overlords and Mutalisks. Soon another group of dropships would arrive to drop off Jim Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan.

Several buildings flew into view suddenly. A blue painted command center, barracks, engineering bay, and factory flew into view. Their gravatic boosters pushed the buildings towards the ground where the Zerg hatchery had been a few minutes ago. Sure enough the dropships came and groups of marines and firebats emerged, followed by Raynor and Kerrigan.

"Alright lets get this show on the road. Get the privates into SCV form and get them mining. Set up defenses, we don't have much time before Duke and his men show up. Lets move!" Raynor gave his orders and men gave a cheer before they began scuttling away to do their tasks. Kerrigan laughed lightly.

"Your men sure do love you Jim. Strange though, most of them I've never seen before." Jim laughed nervously. He knew he couldn't let Sarah know about the whole future/past thing. He tried not to think about it though, seeing as she could read people's minds.

"Yeah, guess we have lots of volunteers these days!" Jim said laughing nervously. Sarah eyed him strangely before walking off towards the Command Center. Jim sighed and looked up towards the sky thoughtfully.

'Man it's hard to believe how things are turning out. A month ago we were sitting in a Protoss base on Auir with an alien force of pure evil rampaging across the galaxy with no hope at all and now look at us. We're taking care of every major enemy at the same time… and more importantly Sarah isn't some crazed homicidal hellspawn… I wonder what's going on with the Zerg, they haven't launched any major attack for a while now. Oh well, guess that's not a bad thing…'

Jim walked towards the Command Center as several valkyries and wraiths soared overhead. Little did he know that the Zerg were 

planning on attacking, and soon…

*********************************************

**_"Hurry up over there! I want the Overmind dead as soon as possible!" _**A twisted female voice cried out into the night.

Hunter Killers, Devouring Ones, Hydralisks, Zerglings, the whole shebang was rampaging across Char ravaging the enemy Zerg buildings. It turned out to be the main hive cluster of the Tiamat brood. Daggoth lay in the middle of, pulsating like every other cerebrate slug.

Red hued Zerg erupted from the ground fighting Infested Kerrigan's swarm but they were no match. Sunken Colonies were quickly ripped to shreds as Guardians pounded them from afar to let the ground army in. The large canyon walls of the base echoed with cries and explosions of acid mixing with blood. 

A few hours later the last remnants of the cluster were being destroyed and the fighting had died down considerably. All that remained was Daggoth, who was bleeding heavily. Infested Kerrigan laughed at the cerebrate. **_"What's the matter Daggoth? Not feeling your usual self?" _**she taunted.

****

**_'Who… who are you? How do you command such large numbers of Zerg…'_**

****

Kerrigan let out another laugh. **_"I know you are talking with your precious Overmind, Cerebrate but let me tell you, you and the Overmind shall know who I am… or you should have known… I am the Queen of Blades, the ruler of the Universe, and enslaver of every species in the galaxy. Now… you die."_**

****

Kerrigan raised her razor sharp claws and brought them down upon the Cerebrate's head(?)

********************************************  
  
Tyrael was kneeling on the ground. Duran had definitely gotten stronger over the past few millennia. The putrid beast had smashed him to the ground with his tentacles and it had actually hurt, quite badly. Only a Demon could do that and Tyrael's worst fear about Duran was confirmed. Though it is said the Xel'naga had destroyed themselves in the end, it was not the whole truth.

The Xel'naga had tampered with lives of living creatures and their powers became immense. It was in that time period that the battle over Sanctuary had occurred. They were on different planets, but the Xel'naga had kept a distinct watch over Sanctuary and the hellish creatures it produced. Many of their Zerg creations were modeled after the hellspawn. The Protoss on the other hand, were modeled after the good, righteous followers of the light.

It was because of this the Zerg inherited their natural aggressive behavior, and the Protoss their honorable traditions and strict discipline. The Xel'naga had eventually swayed to favor the destructive behaviors of Hell and the Zerg though. It was because of this that the Archangels ultimately predicted the conquest of the Zerg over the universe. The Xel'naga had been working on a device to transport the Zerg back in time to the earliest days of the battle between Hell and Heaven and the arcane powers saw this.

The Xel'naga's psionic powers had been proven to be too strong to be transported across time and the Archangels found it necessary to destroy them. The Xel'naga resisted and were destroyed. Tyrael had led the charge against the final Xel'naga stronghold. It was there that he first encountered Tarias'sase "Duran" Hellaiseh. He was the prince of the Xel'naga, and as thus, had been granted great powers coming from the deepest depths of Hell.

Tyrael had managed to slay the Council of Xel'naga and after a great battle with the Xel'naga prince, Tarias'sase was left wounded upon his throne. Tyrael had raised out Azurewrath and was about to make the final blow when Duran spoke.

**_"Please… _****_Archangel_****_… let me live and I shall release my powers… I would become a mere mortal…"_**

****

****

Tyrael had been skeptical but in the end agreed. Duran released his powers and Tyrael spared him. It went against everything he stood for, letting an enemy live. But the higher powers agreed with him. They foresaw the events to come and did not stop them.

**"rEaDy tO gIve uP yEt tYraeL?! I sHalL mAke yoU SuFfeR!**

**_'_**_You are truly pathetic **Tarias'sase**. I spared your life and you came back and brought destruction upon the good and righteous. You will not be spared this time. You will return to the Hell you embraced so long ago.'_

Finishing this, Tyrael dived towards the demon creature that was Duran. It would all be over soon anyway. Tyrael's life energies connecting him to the mortal world were draining and Duran had no way of getting to the past so it would work in the end… or so he thought…

**End of Chapter 4**

**A/N: **Alright there it is. Have fun reading it?


	5. And all was silent...

**Chrono Nightmare**

Chapter 5

"Alright boys and girls, let's move out! Shoot anyone who white paint on it!"

Jim Raynor jumped off the Dropship's loading bay followed by a group of marines and medics. The ground exploded around them and they began running north as several wraiths flew by providing missile cover.

"Remember our objective is to infiltrate Alpha's science lab and steal the schematics for Mengsk's new battle cruisers! Don't waste time shooting at any buildings or such! Now let's MOVE!"

White-clad marines began pouring out of barracks to defend their base but their combat suits were ill-prepared for the upgraded suits of Raynor's Raiders.

Jim crouched down and fired, smashing through a marine's visor and into his skull. All around the sounds of gunfire were heard.

Several more Dropships started flying in, and siege tanks lumbered off the loading dock.

Slowly their 'legs' began coming out of its 'body' and their huge arclite cannons adjusted. Explosions rocked the Alpha Squadron bunkers and missile turrets as more wraiths poured into the base blowing apart men and other wraiths with frightening speed.

Several more groups of marines joined Jim's as they continued their way to the Science Lab to the northern part of the base.

****************************

They were nearing the lab when suddenly the ground began shaking.

"The hell?" Jim muttered.

Suddenly several metallic objects rose from the ground and started firing armor piercing bullets at the marines.

Screams materialized as the bullets smashed through the armor and into the men's bodies.

"Run dammit! Run! Get into the lab now!"

A few marines had managed to get by the turrets but the casualties had been high. Only 12 of the 40 marines/medics including Jim entered the science lab.

Jim collapsed against the wall of the entrance to the lab. Coughing, he pulled out a radio.

"Alright Sarah, we're in. Where are those plans."

The voice came in slightly garbled.

"Alright I'm uploading the lab's layout to your visor now. Standby for it."

A few seconds later a few blips confirmed that the upload was complete.

"Ok, thanks Sarah."

Jim turned to his men. "Alright, follow me. The computer terminal should be somewhere to the northwest."

A large door in front of them opened suddenly, revealing a group of lab-coat clad scientists.

"Wha… what the hell? Who are you?" the lead scientist demanded.

Jim sighed and pulled out a pistol and pointed it at the scientist. 

"You must have access to most of this lab. Hand over your security cards before I blow your head off and take it either way."

The scientist froze and hurriedly pulled out his card, throwing it at Jim, who deftly caught it. 

"Ok now get outta here."

The scientists nodded quickly and ran out of the lab, just to be cut down by siege tank fire.

"Oops, hehehe…" a marine laughed as the group continued through the lab.

And the Alpha base lay silent…

******************************  
  


Meanwhile, on the Dominion Homeworld, Korhal…

A Zealot was blown in half as a siege tank rained its destructive blasts from its platform north of Augustgrad. Hundreds of marines were blasting Dragoons and Scouts who were outnumbered 100 to 1. Science Vessels were flying using their portable comsats to locate Dark Templar, which were soon mowed down by Terran weapons. A dozen cloaked wraiths were zooming around the area, blowing Corsairs apart like cheap model airplanes.

Unfortunately the Protoss had 'expected' this, as their plan had stated. 

_'Should one of the areas be a trap then the second force should be able to punch a hole through the defenses large enough to clear a path for our fleet.' _Artanis's words still rung through the minds of every Protoss…

A large second army was lying in Sector 6, to the west of Augustgrad. Upon hearing of the enormous defenses of Sector 4, to the north, it was quickly decided that the time to attack would be now, as the bulk of the army was to the north.

Artanis hovered above the army within his scout. His psionic message rang out to every Protoss.

_"Let us take this infernal terran capitol and secure our future! For Auir! For the Protoss race! For every sentient being! ATTACK!"_

And so it began. The most costly mistake in Protoss history. 

The attack had begun smoothly enough. The canyons echoed loudly as the sound of over 500 Protoss warriors rushed through. A few bunkers and turrets were quickly cut apart and destroyed. Augustgrad was in sight… when everything went to Hell.

A huge sound erupted from the city and the Protoss froze. Suddenly an enormous shockwave rocked the canyon and a wall of rocks smashed in front of the Protoss. A second shockwave brought rocks tumbling down behind them. Five-hundred Protoss stood within the Canyon, not noticing the blur of a cloaked terran slowly standing up and aiming his rifle…

Artanis and his fleet has paused over the ground army.

'_What the hell is going on down there?!'_ the praetor demanded. A voice quickly reentered his head.

'_Artanis, it seems the terrans have trapped us in this canyon! Our Zealots are able to climb these rocks but our Dragoons cannot scale such a steep slope!'_

Artanis was about to respond when a dreadful sound materialized that could only mean one thing.

The Nexus suddenly called in.

'**_ARTANIS! A NUCLEAR LAUNCH HAS JUST BEEN DETECTED AT YOUR POSITION! GET OUT OF THERE NOW!'_ **

Zeratul's voice flooded every Protoss's mind.

A huge panic erupted as the Protoss vainly tried to escape, but it was useless.

'_Move! Now!' _Artanis's fleet veered off to the side but the army was trapped.

A large shadow was suddenly cast above the army. Each and every Protoss looked up into the air as a large projectile flew towards them. There was only silence as the nuclear missile smashed into the ground and a blinding flash of light dominated the area. 

When the flames subsided, all that was left in the canyon was twisted metal, the smell of charred flesh, and the cries and moans of a few surviving Protoss. They somehow limped towards the rock wall and lay there, silent. All of a sudden the telltale roar of a group of siege tanks was heard, and a zealot, looking up, spotted at least 6 siege tanks converting into siege mode.

"Emperor Mengsk we have arrived at your coordinates! We have located a few Protoss! Awaiting your orders, SIR!"

Mengsk sat at his chair in Augstgrad, his hands in a triangular position.

"Kill them." He said simply.

The blast of the siege tanks ripped into the flesh of the remaining Protoss.

And all was silent…

****************************************  
  


Meanwhile back on Tarsonis…

A couple of marines were mowed down by Raynor's Raiders as they neared the main computer terminal.

A security guard stood at the entrance to the terminal. He saw Jim round the corner and pulled out a handgun.

"Don't move buddy. One jerk and this bullet goes through 'yer head."

Jim laughed as 10 more marines rounded the corner and unloaded their guns into the guard.

Running quickly to the terminal Jim began typing in a few commands at the terminal and a data disc made a soft whirring sound before popping out of its drive.

"Alright, we go the plans. Now let's get out of here before reinforcements arrive. Sarah! You got our evac. ready?"

The voice that came back was not the human Sarah Kerrigan.

"Hahaha… Hello Jim. It's been a while since I've heard your voice."

Jim's eyes went wide. "Kerrigan? How the hell?"

A cruel laughter erupted. "Your time travel technology was quite useful Jimmy boy, I thank you for being stupid enough to leave it totally operational. Now… as for my… human self… she's quite fine if you're wondering. The same can't exactly be said for the rest of your men though. I had to… do away with them. If you want 'me' back then come back to your base with the data discs. I'll be more than happy to exchange the data for my human self."

Jim cursed under his breath but agreed.

************************************  
  


Duran smashed into the ground, his tentacle arms flailing wildly. 

**'_dAmN yOu aRcHaNgEl! wHy cAn'T yOu jUsT DIE?!'_**

****

Tyrael was gasping for breath. He was getting weaker by the second as his energies to the mortal world were rapidly diminishing.

'I only have one chance to get him before I lose all my energy…' Tyrael thought. A plan formulated in his mind quickly.

Tyrael raised Azurewrath and dove towards Duran.

Duran was unprepared as the blade sliced his arm off. He screamed in pain and turned towards Tyrael, shooting out a large acidic spine. Tyrael flew over the spine behind Duran and in one swift motion threw Azurewrath into Duran's head.

Duran's mind was filled with excruciating pain but nothing prepared him for what happened next.

Tyrael focused all his energy into Azurewrath and the sword exploded in a burst of pure energy. Duran screamed in pain as the energy slowly ripped his body apart and flung it into every direction. A white flash smashed through the grassy plains and a hole opened in the earth as flesh was slowly dragged into it and buried.

A small green stone lay upon the grass as the light faded and darkness once again penetrated the air. Tyrael began flashing and becoming transparent as he slowly walked over to the small stone and picked it up. Tyrael began lifting into the air and disappeared in a blinding flash of light. 

And all was silent…

*************************

'So, this is how it will be then?'

**'Yes. Time will go on and we must not interfere for the time being. With the chrono shifting device destroyed the mortals will not tamper with time again.'**

'Of course.'

**End of Chapter 5**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long.**


	6. Reality Warp

Chrono Nightmare

Part 6

Artanis laid his head down in his hands as he tried to grasp what had just happened. His entire army, decimated by a single nuclear explosion, it was too much. The praetor's fleet had flown partially out of the blast radius of the nuke and were hovering above the debris, scanning for any signs of life.

Zeratul's voice flooded into Artanis's head.

'**Artanis! Are you alright? What happened down there?'**

A weak sound resonated through Zeratul's head.

'They're all dead Zeratul. All of them. Our entire army has been wiped out. My fleet is showing 65% damage, our shields are gone, we're returning to the base Zeratul…'

Four goliaths slowly approached the scouts. Turning their bodies to align their shoulder packs towards the fleet, they engaged their charon boosters and fired. The missiles flew through the air, a trail of blue exhaust pouring out from behind them. 

'Artanis! Watch out!' 

One of Artanis's wingmen accelerated and flew into the missiles meant for the prateor. The scout was blown in half, a large explosion rocking the sky. Artanis snapped back into action.

'Everyone retreat, this area isn't safe!'

The scouts turned around and began speeding back towards the Protoss base as another volley of missiles clipped the wing of a scout. The plane hurtled downward, twirling and smashing into the canyon's gorge. Another scout was hit in its reactor and a large blast rocked the rest of the scouts as the plane burst into flames and exploded.

Eight scouts including Artanis raced down the canyon. It ran for about twenty miles and it was all controlled by the Terrans.

As the quiet hum of the engine reverberated within the cockpit of his scout, Artanis noticed six blips on his radar. 

'Watch out! Wraiths coming in at point nine-three!' Artanis yelled, veering to the left. A half-dozen wraiths uncloaked and a group of missiles burst forth, destroying another scout. As the scouts flew on, they continued taking extensive damage from the wraiths. With only three scouts left and miles of canyon left to cover it seemed that the praetor was done for. The lead wraith sped ahead of the rest and fired a pair of missiles at the scout on Artanis's left.

Artanis watched as the pilot jerked forward from the impact then blew apart before the scout careened downward. Another volley flew forth and the other scout exploded in a blue blaze. Artanis prepared for death as his ship detected a missile lock.

Artanis closed his eyes preparing for the end when suddenly a voice flooded his mind.

'**Artanis, prepare for recall, fly straight for the warp. We only have enough energy for one so make it count.'**

A large vortex of energy materialized in front of Artanis and the praetor careened into it just as it closed. The lead wraith veered around and radioed back to Augustgrad. "Emperor Mengsk, our forces have taken out the scouts as ordered, but the lead scout seems to have escaped through a dimensional recall." On the other end the voice of Mengsk responded coldy,

"Good, Commander. See to it that every remaining Protoss is slaughtered in my name…"

************************  
  


Artanis flew out of the recall and looked around at his surroundings. His eyes widened at the sight. Instead of the arid deserts and steaming tar pits of Korhal, he found himself on the surface of an ice world. Snow was gently falling, and cool, flowing water descended from a waterfall ahead. The sun peeked out through the clouds and illuminated patches of the ground, making it sparkle. Beautiful as the sight was, Artanis snapped himself back to reality.

 'Zeratul, Executor come in! This is Artanis do you read me?' 

Silence.

Artanis sat back in his seat and sighed. Things couldn't have gotten much worse. Most of the Protoss army had been decimated, his own personal fleet was shattered and destroyed, and to top it all off he himself was lost on some unknown planet… and there was still the mystery as to whose voice that was that told Artanis to go in the portal. It was female sounding, a young voice, human. 'At least things can't get any worse…'

Of course at that very moment Artanis's scout gave an almighty lurch and started descending onto the snow-covered ground. It landed with a hard thunk and powered down. Growling, Artanis jumped out of his scout and kicked it. 'Oh for Adun's sake I had to say that didn't I?' At that moment the snow began to fall faster, and heavier. The wind started to pick up and the sun was blotted out by large clouds. Sighing, he reached into his scout and pulled out a pair of psi blades and a cloak. Rummaging around in his scout for anything else of use he suddenly felt something hard kick him in the leg. Startled, he whipped around expecting an enemy, but what he saw shocked him. 

A small human girl was grinning at him. Her long ginger hair swayed with the wind and her emerald eyes glistened as she let out a single laugh and turned around, running into the growing blizzard. Artanis yelled out.

'Wait, come back! Who are you? Where am I?' It was too late though, the girl was gone. Sighing, Artanis snapped the cloak on and put on his psi blades. Whoever that human was, she had the answer to his predicament. He began to trudge in the direction she ran, the wind whipping and howling as dusk approached…

****************************  
  


Back on Tarsonis Jim Raynor and his men stepped out of the now burning science facility. What they saw surprised and horrified them. Almost every building in the Alpha Squadron base was destroyed, the remaining ones were burning. It was obvious that the attack wasn't a Terran one. The claw marks and acid puddles spread across the base proved that.

'Damnit,' Jim thought, 'Just when everything's going well Kerrigan has to appear and screw everything up! We were so close too…'

Wearily they began the march back to their base. Crossing a large field, Jim noticed the blood stained grass. Zerg and Terran corpses were strewn all over the field they were in.  As they walked over a hill overlooking the base the sight that was revealed to them was horrific.

Most of the Terran buildings were gone, in their place were the hulking flesh-bearing Zerg structures. Sunken and Spore colonies lined the former Terran base and a single Infested Command Center stood within the middle of the cluster. A group of Hunter Killers sauntered up to the raiders and spoke.

"Ourr Queeen demands that youuu comeeee immidiatley and waste no timeee," the lead Hunter growled. Taking a breath, Jim took out the data disk and looked at it.

"Alright, let's do this."  
  
  


**To be continued…**

A/N: Holy moly, how long has it been since I released another chapter, at least half a year or so! Oh well, Part 7 will be out hopefully soon and then I can wrap this story up. Later all.


End file.
